A Smallfoot And Pancake
by Pricat
Summary: (Smallfoot) A series of stories revolving aroubd a young Smallfoot girl and her best yeti friend named Pancake and thevantics that ensue
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _My excitement for SmallFoot besides listening to samples of the songs inspired me to write something, a series of stories, pardon this smallfoot's excitement hehe._**

 ** _In this first one, Zoey and her yeti friend that she calls Pancake are hanging out and talking._**

* * *

 _Hmmm, where did my Smallfoot go, as she wanders off a lot, like Migo?_

"Pancake, you there, did any of the neighbour's see?" a young sounding voice sai:

It was just a typical Fall morning in a local mountain town, and a young girl and her best friend, tnat happened to be a yeti were hanging out, just having fun or exploring because they were curious, Pancake being a curious yeti wanting to know about thevSmallfoot world, while her Smallfoot friend was curious about Pancake's world.

"Yep I'm here, but good thing none of the neighbour's know, you are friends with me, Stone Keeper would flip, if he knew I was here with a Smallfoot, even though I know you mean no harm, you were the one who helped me." Pancake said making the girl nod.

She'd foubd Pancake a few months ago while in the town, wandering and almost drawn attention to herself, until smelling pancakes had brought her to Zoey's house thinking at first the girl might freak out, only she did not besides feeding her becoming friends and making Zoey a member of the SES.

"It's alright, he has no reason to be frightened of me, but I get it." Zoey said making hot cocoa.

Pancake knew her friends Migo and Meechee would love Zoey too, knowing how the rest of their community would react, if she brought Zoey to visit, even though the brunette haired girl would love it there, knowing she had to get back soon to tne yeti village seeing that she had to wait until the sun went down, which she did not mind, since she had been telling stories and sharing songs.

"Maybe one day, I can come visit,to where you live, maybe meet your friends, you know?" Zoey said to tne female yeti who saw that the girl had been doing art based off her which was cute, knowing Zoey did not have many friends, and shy which made Pancake imagine her as a yeti in Smallfoot clothing, which tne girl liked.

* * *

Later that night after Pancake had left, to return to tne yeti village, Zoey was still up because what her best yeti friend had been telling her had inspired her for more art hoping Pancake was not in too much trouble with the other yetis, knowing how others in the town thought about yetis, so kept to herself, besides keeping the fact she was friends with Pancake from them, seeing Percy Patera's show was on, turning the TV off, only what Pancake had said about her being a yeti in Smallfoot clothing inspired her.

"Wait until she sees, she's gonna love this, it was her idea aftervall." Zoey said, while making a yeti hooded top making the girl grin after finishing, admiring herself in the mirror knowing Pancake would like it, plus it felt warm like her friends's fur, when Pancake hugged her from getting cold while exploring, yawning as it was late falling asleep on the couch.

She was dreaming about the yeti world from what Pancake had told her, so was hoping her friend was alright.


	2. A Typical Day For Her

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, and thanks to the person that reviewed, plus I just made Zoey, Percy's niece like they suggested in the review plus Smallfoot comes out here in tne UK in October plus very excited for the soundtrack to come out on Friday and love the samples I heard on iTunes despite having Spotifity.**

 **In this one, Pancake and Zoey are hanging out, plus Zoey gets to talk to Migo and know that her uncle gangs out with Migo which impresses Zoey, especially hearing she might get to see Pancake's world.**

* * *

Zoey grinned as she was doing Pancake's claw like nails, as she had been telling the female yeti that female small feet did this with their nails, plus was adding designs, impressing Pancake besides the hooded top the girl was wearing, knowing that her uncle Percy liked it too and hoped the other people in town did not think, there was a yeti running around.

"That would be funny, you know, and maybe you could come to where I live, since Migo and Meechee are curious about you, after I told them about you." Pancake replied making Zoey very excitable, hoping her uncle would not notice she was gone, or hanging out with yetis.

"Well, he hangs out with Migo, so yeah you should, we just have to stay away from Stone Keeper, but otherwise it shoukd be fun." Pancake told her, unaware Prrcy was listening, along with Migo hoping that Zoey would be careful.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, as her parents trusted me, to look after her." Percy told him seeing the male yeti nod knowing that Pancake cared about Zoey so would not let her get in harm's way.

It was a few days after Pancake had last visited, plus Zoey had told her uncle about her yeti friend, which he related to, because of Migo so hoped things would be alright giving Percy an idea since they had been hanging out seeing Pancake surprised, seeing Migo here.

"Woah Anotjer yeti, is she your friend, Pancake?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Tnat's Migo, and he's a guy, Zoey, but intresting." Pancake said to her seeing Percy there, smiling knowing that Zoey would be curious about how her uncle had a yeti friend that was like her and Pancake making Migo impressed by tne top the girl was wearing seeing it made her look like a yeti.

"I made it the other night, after Pancake said I was like a yeti in Smallfoot clothing, which inspired me." Zoey said to him.

"That's pretty cool Zoey, it makes you look like one of us." Migo told her making the girl grin, realising tomorrow was a school day knowing a lot of the kids in her class, especially the popular kids made fun of her, which she did not tell her uncle, which Pancake knew about so knew Zoey was special like Migo.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey was woken up by the alarm clock, because she had been dreaming about yetis, after hanging out with Pancake and talking to her and Migo, getting ready, putting on her yeti top, not caring what the other kids woukd think of her showing up at school like that, tempted to roar like Pancake had taught her, giggling to herself grabbing her stuff, leaving her uncle's house after eating, putting up her furry hood.

It made her smirk, arriving at school, hearing some kids curious, or think a yeti had came to school, unaware it was Zoey going to her classroom seeing some of the kids looking towards her, sitting at the back of class making the teacher sigh, knowing Zoey by now telling her to pull tne hood down.

"Of course it would be her, she's a weirdo, like her uncle!" a girl said making Zoey annoyed roaring, freaking tne kids out relaxing hearing the teacher tell her, to go to the office leaving, hoping Pancake was alright sitting outside the principal's office guessing her uncle would get it.

"I was defending myself, because some mean girls were bugging me." Zoey said as her uncle showed up, knowing these things happened to his niece, seeing her going back to class.

She was wondering what Pancake was doing right now, probably having fun sighing sitting down in class just as the bell rang, relieving her as it was lunch, wishing she could show Pancake how to use a cellphone.


	3. Under The Weather

Zoey woke up a few days later, feeling unlike herself with a sniffly nose, sneezing, a sore throat and just not feeling good which she did not want her uncle to find out, along with Pancake because they were going to have fun, since there was a carnival in town which she and Pancake we're excited about, so was not letting being sick or coming down with something ruin that getting ready, putting on her hooded yeti top that had became her signature look along with jeans, despite feeling woozy.

"You alright, Zoey, you look a little red?" Percy asked her, as she was sitting down at the table drinking coffee despite picking at her breakfast, because her stomach felt like rocks, sneezing, hoping her uncle had not heard.

He knew it was Flu season, so had tne feeling his niece might have the sniffles, or a cold, and because she and Pancake had exciting plans for today, she was trying not to let sickness get in her way sighing, hoping maybe Pancake might persuade her to lie down or come home hearing knocking on their door, answering it, seeing Migo besides Pancake come in.

"Who's excited for the Fall Carnival?" Pancake said making Percy smile at the female yeti, as he was hugging Migo seeing them eating leftovers making them wonder if Zoey was alright, hearing Percy tell them.

"Relax we'll keep an eye on her, plus we toboggan end down the mountain, to get here." Migo said making Percy smile seeing them leaving plus Zoey had explained how they could walk aroubd, without people freaking out which impressed Migo despite him and Pancake hearing her sneezing and coughing.

"Let's go have some fun, you know?" Pancake said as they were leaving, going to where the carnival was, impressing both Migo and Pancake at everything like the rides, food and games making their curious minds excitable hearing Zoey expkain to them.

They were having a blast, plus nobody was questioning Migo and Pancake, which made Zoey happy that her plan was working despite feeling more crummy, as the day went on, feeling Pancake catch her, knowing her friend was needing help seeing Migo agree while leaving.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing her back, and yes she has the flu, but you look like you had a good time?" Percy said to both Migo and Pancake.

"Yeah, plus no small feet in the town freaked out, but it was fun, but really worried about Zoey, is she going to be alright, Percy?" Pancake said seeing him watching his niece sleeping cuddling a stuffed yeti, tnat Pancake had helped her win.

"She will, the flu isn't dangerous besides I'm getting her help, I just hope you two are alright." Percy replied to them making Migo get it assuring him, that they would be fine, hoping Zoey would be alright seeing Percy agree.

He was curious to hear what his niece, Migo and Pancake had been doing at the carnival, seeing the doctor arrive after their friends had left, sighing seeing Zoey awake yet quiet while the doctor examined her, saying it was the flu, giving the girl a shot which was not fun for her, yet cuddling her stuffed yeti helped, making Percy smile because it was cute.

"Are Migo and Pancake alright, as the last thing I remember, we were at the carnival?" Zoey said sounding pretty dosed up.

"They were worried about you, but I explained to tnem, plus you have the flu as the doctor was here, plus you were brave getting a shot." Percy told her which assured her because she would hate to get Pancake sick, making him get it.

He was getting an idea as they had a lot of walkie-talkies, giving him an idea so that way, he could talk to Migo whenever he wanted, the same with Zoey for Pancake knowing she would love this idea, grinning seeing Migo there later hearing Percy explain which the male yeti liked the idea of, knowing Pancake would love this idea.

"Yeah, she was asking about you, and Pancake after waking up, I assured her you were both alright." Percy told him.


	4. Making An New Friend

"You alright, sweetie, why're you so tired?" Percy asked.

"No reason, uncle, don't worry, you know?" Zoey replied.

What her uncle didn't know was that she and Pancake had been having fun in the yeti village, especially at night plus toboggan racing down the mountain to get home, before her uncle knew, knowing he might worry, yet she was zoning out in school and at home so Percy was making her warm milk, as that might help her sleep.

"Thanks uncle, I'm gonna hit the hay, if you know what I mean?" Zoey said going to her room, sighing seeing Pancake there going with her because they were going to have fun, holding tight onto the female yeti's furry back as Pancake was climbing up the mountain to where the yeti village was.

"You alright, Zoey?" Pancake asked her, hearing the girl telling her about her day.

While there, they were having fun like having snowball fights among other things, plus were drinking hot chocolate which was helping Zoey warm up as she techno ally was not a yeti like Migo and Pancake and it was making her sleepy yawning, which both yetis thought cute seeing her pass out which Pancake thought cute wrapping a blanket around her.

"She must be exhausted, I guess that was why Percy made her warm milk." Pancake to,d Migo.

He nodded hoping that Percy would not freak out, if he woke up and realised that his niece was gone or probably thought she had went to school making Migo get it, knowing Percy might get it if he explained.

"Just rest, Zoey as you look pretty tired, from what we see." Pancake said.

* * *

Percy was frantic as Zoey's principal had called, saying she had not shown up at school today, unaware she was with Migo and Pancake seeing Migo show up, wondering why his best Smallfoot friend looked so worried, hearing Percy tell him making the yeti male chuckle, telling him making Percy stunned that his niece had been sneaking out to have fun at the yeti village telling Migo that Zoey might be in trouble with her school, making him get now why Zoey had asked if yetis had school.

"Oh but we didn't know, and yes we have school, but she's sleeping in Pancakes's house so as she passed out after we were having fun." Migo told him making Percy get it, hoping that Zoey was alright making Migo get it.

"She's just having a rough time at school because kids are being mean to her, because she is special." Percy said to him.

"So she's like MeeChee, but we can help her, you know?" Pancake assured him, hoping Zoey was not in trouble.

Percy nodded knowing Zoey would want to go to yeti school more than her own school down here, waiting to talk to her when she woke up seeing her parents were wanting to know, how she was doing, knowing they might not get that their daughter's best friend here was a yeti, as they were overprotective hoping they might not visit, because that would be bothersome.

A few days later, Zoey began to stir, unaware she had been asleep tne last few days, or that her uncle knew about what she had been doing with her friend, getting something to eat, relieving Percy she was awake, and talking to her about things making Zoey wonder if he was alright stunned her parents might be visiting for Thanksgiving.

"Relax uncle, you're doing a good job, plus Migo and Pancake are part of our family, they are our friends after all besides good friends become family." Zoey assured him, making Percy smile at her words.

"You have a point there, just be careful, alright?" Percy told her.

"I will, uncle but you relax." Zoey said to him.

The next day at school, Zoey was in the office because she had been absent the last few days, p,us she was keeping what she had been doing from him, so was taking being in detention, knowing Migo would be impressed making the principal sigh, seeing her leave the office.

But an new kid that was in her class, a boy named Perry thought she was cool, making her giggle, so was talking to him, making the cool kids stunned by this seeing them walking off to lunch.


	5. Yetigiving

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to KittyGirl for reviewing, and yes I think there should be more Smallfoot stories on here, maybe there will be since it came out yesterday in America, and coming out here in tne UK very soon which makes me very excitable, especially everytime I see the TV spots like on Disney Channel earlier.**

 **Zoey is in middle school and likes hanging out with her new human friend, besides Pancake, since KittyGirl was asking how old Zoey was, but it is cute.**

 **In this one it's Thanksgiving, which Percy and Zoey Yeach both Migo and Pancakevabout, besides Zoey's parents visiting for the holidays so they have to hide their yeti friends from them and hope that otjers are enjoying the series.**

* * *

"So this Perry boy is special to you?" Migo asked Zoey.

"Yes, he's quirky, compared to normal Smallfoot males who are into soorts, you know?" Zoey replied, as she was at her uncle's house late since she still had detention.

"Wait does your uncle know, about Perry?" Pancake asked her seeing her shake her head.

"He would be weird about it, or embarrass me in front of him, well I did invite him over, for Tbanksgiving dinner, I just wish you could come, just my parents might flip out." Zoey told them.

It was November or nearly the last week, meaning Thanksgiving was coming up which she and her uncle had explained to them was a Smallfoot holiday celebrating being thankful, which they liked the sound of, knowing Percy wanted to have them for Thanksgiving so was waiting until Zoey's parents left, knowing for the next couple of days, his niece might not get to hang out with Pancake which gone brunette haired girl understood, knowing some Smallfoot might not want to share their Thanksgiving dinner with yetis, yet impressed by Zoey's centrepiece for the table.

"Yeah, and hope mom and dad like it, you know?" Zoey said to Percy.

"They will but we have to keep our friends a secret from them, meaning you can't sneak off to a certain village in the middle of the night, alright?" Percy told her, seeing her nod hoping she could do this, because she knew her parents might flip, if they knew she was hanging out with yetis, thinking Percy might not be a good uncle since he was to her.

"We should get going but good luck, plus you can tell us in a few days, you know?" Pancake told her, hugging her.

Zoey sighed seeing her and her uncle's friend leave the house, as they were intresting and loved how curious she was, which Petcy agreed with, knowing that having Thanksgiving with them would be more fun, which would be happening after Zoey's parents left but he was curious about Perry, because Zoey talked about him a lot.

"H-He's just a good friend, uncle, you know?" Zoey said, making Migo see her cheeks were pink.

"She's just been blushing, because of this human boy named Perry." Percy replied.

Migo and Pancake got it, but hoped that things would go well, for them because they cared about them, seeing Zoey get it, hugging Pancake hoping things would be alright, going to the yeti village hoping that they could have something like Thanksgiving plus had brought yak milk.

"Thanks you know, maybe we can have Yetigiving, you know?" Zoey said, impressing Percy by what his niece just blurted out, seeing Migo and Pancake agree with him.

* * *

Zoey was feeling awkward, having to introduce Perry to her uncle but also her parents, wishing that Migo and Pancake were here because they were intresting, plus it would be fun to see their reactions, if yetis were at the dinner table yet wearing her signature hooded yeti top was helping her feel better because she and her uncle had been nervous, about impressing her parents besides Perry.

"Things are good here, and uncle Percy is a great uncle, you know?" Zoey said to her parents, while they were eating dinner, plus her parents were surprised by the centrepiece she had made for the table, since they had no clue their daughter hung out with yetis.

"You know that she got inspired, you know?" Percy said drinking coffee.

Zoey was looking forward to Yetigiving, when her parents left in a few days which she and her uncle were planning excitedly about that, keeping it from her parents, yet Perry was helping them with it.

A few days later after her parents left, Zoey saw Migo and Pancake back, wondering what they had been up to, hearing her tell them making both yetis get it, stunned that they were having their own version of Thanksgiving, calling it Yetigiving which was the name that Zoey had came up with.

They were hanging out at the table, using the leftovers from the Thanksgiving meal a few days ago, including tne yak milk, tnat both yetis had brought a few days ago, making Migo and Pancake smirk seeing Zoey more relaxed, than how Percy had described a few days ago.

"Yeah, she was stressed during Thanksgiving dinner, compared to today where she is more relaxed." Percy told them.


	6. Introducing Perry To Pancake

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and thanks to KittyGirl for reviewing, and this chapter was inspired by part of her review so hope you enjoy plus listening to the Snallfoot soundtrack as I write, but really love the songs especially Wonderful Life.**

 **In this one, Zoey introduces Perry to Pancake but at first is nervous, in case he freaks out, and soon she realises that she did not need to worry.**

 **I hope you enjoy plus the movie comes out next week in tne UK which makes me excited.**

* * *

"So, when can I meet your Smallfoot mate?" Pancake asked Zoey.

"I do, but what if he flips, if he does, and runs off?" Zoey replied.

"It's alright, your uncle was the same when we first met, but he warmed up to me." Migo assured.

It was a few days after Yetigiving/Thanksgiving so Zoey was hanging out with Migo and Pancake at the yeti village, plus she wanted to bring Perry to meet them, yet unsure how Perry would react to meeting her and her uncles's yeti friends hoping she was wrong.

She was seeing her phone buzz, as it was Perry, breathing deeply, replying to him surprised he was near the mountain grabbing a toboggan, giggling as she was sliding down at a pretty rapid speed, feeling the wind rush through her hair making her hope that Perry would like this landing at the bottom impressing Perry.

"Really, you're going to introduce me to your friend, this shoukd be fun, but why're you so nervous?" Perry said.

"Yes, but Pancake is a bit different from you and me, you know?" Zoey said to him.

"I'm sure she's awesome since you talk about her a lot." Perry said as they were going up the mountain.

Perry was impressed especially reaching the yeti village, guessing what Pancake was, and why Zoey had been unsure, relieving her by his reaction seeing Pancake hug them, making Zoey giggle introducing him to her.

"So this is the Smallfoot boy you were telling me about?" Pancake said, seeing Zoey's cheeks go pink making Migo worry, in case she was getting cold seeing the girl shake her head.

"No, it's how you feel introducing somebody you like." Perry told him.

"Ohhhh, Percy never told us that." Migo said to him, but they were goofing around, having fun, and just being themselves, which Perry was loving seeing why Zoey was always up here, along with her uncle making Zoey relieved that things were going well.

* * *

Percy was wondering why his niece was in such a good mood, after coming back from being with Migo and Pancake, realising why seeing Perry with her, as he was still getting used to his niece having a boyfriend yet it was cute, guessing she had brought him up the mountain, seeing her nod in reply, making him grin knowing she was doing better at school, so was letting it lie.

"Yeah at first I was worried, in case he might freak seeing Pancake, and run away but I was wrong." Zoey told him.

He was relieved that Perry liked his niece because she was quirky, compared to normal girls in school making him happy, that Perry thought that their yeti friends were cool, like he did hoping things would be great plus Christmas would be coming up which they coukd teach Migo and Pancake about seeing Zoey agree, as it would be her first Christmas here.


	7. The Ornament

Percy grinned, hearing Zoey excited seeing that it was snowing, as it was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was approaching which would be fun, guessing they would be including their yeti friends in the holiday plus we're going to get a tree, once they had breakfast and got dressed, seeing Pancake there.

"Whoa what's the excitement for, Zoey?" the female yeti asked, hearing Percy tell her making her impressed yet curious about this Smallfoot holiday making Zoey chuckle at this while eating breakfast telling her they were getting a Christmas tree to decorate, which their gifts would be under, on Christmas morning.

"This holiday sounds amazing, Zoey!" she said seeing Percy chuckle, as he was dressed seeing Zoey go do that hoping that her first Christmas here would be special making Zoey giggle plus she was wanting to get Perry a special gift along with Pancake.

She knew that they were a family of sorts, but the holidays were about family, leaving the house plus Pancake was going with them in awe of the lights and decorations in town hearing Percy explaining impressing her wanting to tell the other yetis about this holiday, unawsre that both Percy and Zoey were also getting flu shots.

* * *

"You think this one will fit in tne house, despite Pancake helping?" Zoey asked Percy, as they were bringing the tree into the house that they had picked out, plus Pancake had helped get it for them, so was seeing it fit despite nearly touching the ceiling.

"Yeah, it does, but later we can decorate it, since some of us have school, and work." Percy said making Pancake confused by what he meant, making Zoey giggle.

"He's talking about me and him, you know?" she said making the female yeti get it.

"Ohhhh, I hope you have a good day, you know?" Pancake told her seeing them leave.

After getting back to the yeti village, Pancake was making an ornament for Percy and Zoey's Christmas tree, making Meechee wonder what Pancake was doing, as the ornament looked pretty, hearing her tell her making her impressed by what she had learnt.

"Yeah, Percy and Zoey taught me about Christmas, but it sounds cool." Pancake told her.

Later after getting home from work and school, but also the doctor, Percy and Zoey were surprised but curious seeing an ornament on the tree because they had not started decorating yet, guessing Pancake had, making Zoey smile.

"You alright, why're you rubbing your shoulder like that, along with Percy?" Pancake asked.

"We had to get shots at the doctor today, so that we don't get sick during the holidays." Percy said.


	8. Making Holiday Cards

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, plus hope KittyGirl enjoys, plus thanks to her for reviewing plus I will be getting to see Smallfoot very soon which makes me very excited, and probably give me more ideas for this series.**

 **In this one, Zoey is making holiday cards besides teaching Meechee about Christmas among other things.**

* * *

"Wow, the holiday songs for your holiday are awesome, Zoey!" Pancake said seeing Zoey nod.

They were at Percy's house after having snow fun at the Winter Fest but drinking hot cocoa, well Zoey was because she was not covered in fur, like her best yeti friend, making Pancake get it.

"Yeah, and hope we're not driving your people nuts, or getting into trouble." Zoey said to her, seeing Pancake shaking her furry head at this.

"Nope, plus Meechee wants to hear about Christmas, after she saw me making the ornament, for your and your uncle's Christmas tree." Pancake replied to the girl, making Zoey grin.

"Yeah, uncle Percy flipped out, and then he realised a yeti did it." Zoey said making Pancake giggle, at her hoping things were alright.

After a bit, Percy was home guessing Zoey had fun, along with Pancake, because the female yeti was curious about Christmas, like how they had told her about Halloween, hearing Zoey tell him hoping he had a good day, hearing he had been with Brenda.

* * *

"So, this Christmas holiday is a big thing for Smallfeet?" Meechee asked.

"Yep, it is, as kids get off school for vacation, along with adults from work, but we can help you experience it, if you want, since knowing uncle Percy, he would not mind." Zoey told her.

"Yeah, he was telling me about this, it sounds great." Migo told them making Meechee chuckle.

"Is Perry celebrating Christmas with you, since you know?" Meechee asked.

"Yes, I got him a special gift, plus he's coming for Christmas dinner." Zoey said.

It was now later afternoon, so Zoey was with Pancake at the yeti village, telling Meechee about Christmas, which the female yeti was finding amazing, like everything Smallfeet related making Zoey grin because she liked teaching her yeti friends things like Christmas plus teaching them holiday songs, which some of the younger yetis were singing.

"Aww you're making an impression on them, Zoey, which is good." Migo told her.

"Yeah, it is fun teaching you guys about Smallfoot stuff." Zoey said, plus would be making holiday cards, so was adding Migo and Pancake to her list, grinning making them wonder, what she was up to.

Later that night after getting home, Zoey was making holiday cards, knowing her family and friends would love them, along with her uncle Percy humming Christmas songs while working on tnem, so was hoping the holidays would be fun.


	9. Movie Night

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the series, and thanks to KittyGirl for reviewing plus I saw Smallfoot today which was great but funny as heck plus Zoey would be proud of her uncle, plus I love Meechee or Meech as her friends call her.**

 **So in this one, Meechee is letting Zoey learn about the Smallfoot Evidentary Society, but it's more open making Zoey excitable to help.**

* * *

Zoey was quite impressed, following Meechee into the Smallfoot Evidential Society's HQ, because being a Smallfoot, she could help her yeti friends learn more, now that Stone Keeper was beginning to be a little more open minded which relieved Zoey seeing a lot of the things which Meechee and the others had, which made the girl giggle.

She knew people did not for surehavehorns, or brought up by whatever fruit was growing, knowing before her uncle and Migo met each other, that's what. They thought Smallfeet were like so maybe she could help clear things up before any misunderstanding happened.

"We kind of guess Smallfeet don't have horns, as your uncle proved that." Meechee said making Zoey relieved, plus hoped Perry was alright as it was the week before Christmas making Pancake get it, seeing Zoey's cheeks go pink.

"Thinking about Perry, eh?" Pancake asked making Zoey nod blushing.

"Blushing is what happens when you're embarrassed, Meechee." Zoey said.

After his adventure with Migo, Percy had helped the yetis communicate with any Smallfeet they hung out with, making Zoey proud of him along with Brenda who had no clue her boyfriend was hanging out with yetis, well she did seeing Pancake checking on Zoey so that she did not get cold, like what had happened to her uncle.

"The SES is all about Smallfeet, and before it was about proving that Smallfeet existed but now it's about friendship between both our species's." Meechee told the girl making her excited to join, making Migo chuckle, joining them amazed Zoey was the newest member getting an idea, that Percy should join.

"Whoa let Zoey do it, she is his niece." Fleem said seeing Zoey grin.

* * *

Later that evening, Percy was getting ready for a date with Brenda, making Zoey impressed, knowing that she was her uncle's girlfriend so was getting an idea, as maybe her yeti friends wanted to hang out, and was asking Percy if that was alright to do while he was out.

"Yes if they're who I think they are, then yes." Percy said making Zoey grin, needing to tell Pancake to spread the word seeing said female yeti there impressed by her idea, wondering why she did not want to hang out with Perry.

"He is busy doing stuff, Pan." Zoey told her as she hugged her.

Later that evening she, Meechee, Migo and the rest of thevSES were watching movies, eating snacks and just hanging out plus Zoey was explaining things to them, and later Brenda and Percy were amused seeing Zoey and their yeti friends watching movies which was cute, so was letting them be as he and Brenda was drinking coffee.

"I see you had fun while Brenda and I were out?" Percy asked Zoey, seeing her nod.

"Yep it was like a meeting of the SES, you know?" Zoey said making Percy grin at this.


End file.
